


Little Brother

by randomfandomimagine



Series: Drabbles (Reader Insert) [25]
Category: God of War (Video Games)
Genre: Gen, Other, Platonic Cuddling, Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-10-01 21:57:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20418095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/randomfandomimagine/pseuds/randomfandomimagine
Summary: Requested by anon (Tumblr):reader and Atreus are cuddled up on the floor back at home and reader is telling Atreus a story and he falls asleep on reader? Then shortly after she falls asleep next to Atreus and Kratos comes in and tries not to smile at the scene? It would be adorable!





	Little Brother

Your little brother moved to sit next to you, leaning his head on your shoulder as he still listened to your story. It was getting late, and while your father was out, probably hunting for food, you were left to look after Atreus.

Fascinated by the tales of gods and curses that you spoke about, he had asked you to tell him one of the stories. You told him about your father’s land, the destroyed land of Sparta. You spoke about the wars, about his time as a soldier and the people he knew. Because Kratos didn’t like Atreus knowing much about it, however, you omitted many parts and invented others. 

“Did father really do all that?” Atreus asked, his voice sounded sleepy. “Command all those wars?”

“He did” You replied with a nod, fondly leaning your head on his. “He is a brave man” 

Atreus yawned, infecting you with his drowsiness. Your eyes closed as he snuggled closer to you and you wrapped an arm around your brother. You were about to fall asleep when Kratos opened the door and came into the house.

You smiled at him in acknowledgment, and although he didn’t smile back, he did watch the two of you with paternally fond eyes.


End file.
